Be Strong
Tyler *Watching TV* *EAS Comes on* EAS This is not a test, this is the Emergency Alert System warning all residents of the North & East United States of an infection spreading across the US. Military personnel is trying their best to handle the infection. If you have the following Symptoms, go to your nearest hospital. Sweaty Palms, Dehydration, Tiredness, Fever, Fainting. Repeat, if 'you have the symptoms, go to your nearest hospital. May god be with you all.' Tyler *Visibly Scared* Lily (Tyler’s Mom) *Walks In* Hi honey! Tyler *Hugs Mom* Did you hear? Lily I know, that's why i bought groceries. It would probably be like Black Friday until the Military hands out shots. So i bought food to last the week or two at most. ''' '''Tyler I love you mom *Crying* *Hugs Her* Lily I love you too *Two Weeks Later* Lily *Comes Home* *Blood On Arm* Tyler Mom, are you okay!? Lily I’m okay, some crazy guy bit me in the alleway while i was trying to take the trash out. Although i am feeling… feeling… fee *Faints* Tyler Mom?...MOM!? *Calls 911* *On The Ambulance* ''' '''Lily *Wakes Up* *Looks Unwell* Tyler? *Says weakly* Tyler Oh my god mom! *Smiles* Are you okay? Lily Well i don’t feel my best Tyler Maybe the doctors can give you something... like a pill? Lily I doubt they would have something by now Tyler But you said they would have cure in a week or two Lily I know but *Interrupted By Tyler* Tyler You said that you were okay? Lily *Annoyed* Look, Tyler i love you. But i’m just so fucking tired and stressed right now, can i please just have some rest? Tyler I’m sorry, i.. Lily It’s okay, you’re worried about me. But can we finish this conversation at The Hospital? Tyler Okay *At The Hospital* *Doctor walks in* *Lily Looks Worse* Doctor Adam Kid, you might have to leave the room Tyler Why? Doctor Adam This is something only adults could talk about Tyler But i am an adult! Doctor Adam Your only 10, you have to be 11 *Said Jokingly* Tyler *Shoulders Slumped*...okay *Leaves Room* Doctor Adam *Serious Tone* Okay, so your tests came back Lily''' '''And? Doctor Adam *Saddened Tone* It says that what you’re experiencing, is the infection that we’ve been investigating and it’s terminal. I’m sorry, but. You only have 5 hours left. Lily *Hand over mouth* *Crying* Can you bring my son in? Doctor Adam Sure *Tyler comes in, with Adam following* Doctor Adam I’ll leave you two alone *Leaves* Tyler Mom! Will you be okay? What did the doctor say? *Hugs Lily* Lily Ben, i love you. And i need you to tell me this ''' '''Tyler What are you talking about? Lily ''' '''Tyler...i’m dying, doctor said i have only hours to live. But before i go, i need you to promise me something Tyler *Crying* What? Mom what? Lily I need you to promise me that you’ll be strong, be strong for your brother, even if he’s in another state. I need you to be strong for your father, even if he’s god knows where, and i need you to be strong for me. Okay? ''' '''Tyler *Crying* Okay mom, i promise Lily I’ll tell the doctor to call your Aunt, she’ll take care of you *The Next Shots Show The Following Hours, With Her Condition Slowly Deteriorating* ' '*Lily Starts To Close Her Eyes* ''' '''Tyler Mom? Mom? *Lily Is Struggling To Keep Her Eyes Open But Manages To Say A Few Words* Lily Tyler, Tyler.. don’t worr… dont worry… okay? Tyler *Crying* I love you Lily I lo.. I lov *Dies* Tyler *Leans On Her Body And Cries* Lily *Reanimates* ''' '''Tyler Mom! Mom! Your alive! Oh My God! Lily *Grab’s Ben’s Hand* Tyler *Pulls Hand Away* I get that your happy to see me but you don’t have to grab me! Doctor Adam *Runs In* ' '*Stabs Lily In The Forehead With A Scalpel* Tyler *Angry* *Crying* *Looks At Adam* WHY DID YOU KILL MY MOM?!?! Doctor Adam That thing is not your mom! Doctor Adam Just c’mon! I’ll drive you home *Grabs Tyler* *Running Out Of Room* Tyler No! No! MOM! *Running Through The Hallway* Doctor Adam Stop budging! I just saved your life! Tyler *Crying* Mom! No Mom! *Military Is Running Around The Hallway, Shooting Infected Patients* ' '*Sgt. John Sees* Sgt. John Derrickson Hey! Is Your Son Infected? Doctor Adam *Lies* No! He’s Fine Sgt. John Derrickson Well we need to see! Were taking him in for examination! *Grabs Tyler* ''' '''Doctor Adam *Grabs Tyler* No! I’m a fucking doctor and i already tested him, he’s fine! *Punches Sgt. John* *Runs Out Hospital* Tyler Why did you hit that man? Doctor Adam He was going to kill you! Tyler But he said he was going to just test me Doctor Adam He would have probably still killed you! Just get in my car! *Both Get In Car* Doctor Adam Look! I’m just going to drive you home and we’re going to stay there until we’re safe. ''' '''Tyler Okay! Okay! *Crying* Doctor Adam *Looks At Tyler* I get that your mother just died, but you have to just accept it! I know it’s a hard time, i’ve been through it, we all would have to go through it sometime in our lives. But we have to just suck it up and keep going with our lives Tyler I Can’t I Can’t! please don’t yell at me Doctor Adam I’m sorry for snapping at you, but you just need to understand that that is how life works. You live and you die, whatever happens in the middle is just filler. Tyler *Silent* Doctor Adam Look, i’m just going to take you home and we’ll be safe, okay? Tyler ...Okay *They Drive Off*